Common Knowledge
by Cracker-chan
Summary: It's common knowledge to know that neji hyuuga is a know it all and that men even a hyuuga cant control their hormone's" said sakura nejisaku rated M for lime an swearing.


_**"It's common knowledge to know that Neji Hyuuga is a know it all, jerk...well in term's he's a jerk being a hyuuga he just HAS to be polite. errrg i mean seriously doesnt that guy ever get I donna know pist?! And that hair it's just utterly ridiculouse...it's so friggin long and i bet you anything he use's professional product's!" **_

_**"It's common knowledge to know that guy's can't hold their hormone's for nothin, nada, zip! even neji all mister 'IM SO POLITE' look at that he's mackin out with a girl right now. ugh seriously gag! i mean i understand sasuke mighty uchiha with his supirore-ness (is that even a word?!) mr. playboy yeah. sas-GAY can even chalenge (erg i need to kno how to spell i really need to pay attention in class) the MIGHTY hyuuga.yeah sure i knew neji was a playboy-ish guy but...but he's just to polite to be, be doin that! with a girl!"**_

"ghasdifoeifeadf OMG" ino screeched in my ear (AHHHH!) i looked up from my note book frowning "can i help you?" i asked. ino looked at me as if i had grown two heads. "Yes!" she hissed at me "the neji hyuuga's coming THIS way" ino squealed at me "ummm...so?" i drawled "so, SO" she screeched like a banshee "he, THE mr. neji hyuuga is coming OVER here to TALK to ME!" ino said dramatically

**_"ino yakamana, best friend since elementry school...why do i even hang out with her? were total oppesite's. she wear's skirt's. i wear jean's. she wear's pink. i wear black. she wear's high heel's. i wear tenni-shoe's. she fangirl's over boy's (excample: sas-GAY and nej-AY) i could care less. she's totally popular. i'm totally invisable...yet were best friend's huh?" _**

**_"oh yeah your probably wondering who i am. well i am: sakura hurano. age:15 height:5'9 weight: umm...IDK Birthday: March 28 School status:senior popular status: total loner-ish. ino well she's a little air headed...ok so she's a lot air headed (wait wha?) and all she care's about is shooting some hoop's with the most popular boy's in school (getting in their pant's) yep that's ino all right" _**

"Hi girls, it's good to see you again" said neji. closing my note book, putting it in my bag. i slung my pack over my shoulder's and stood up. "yes it was good seeing you again" i said before walking away (key word WAS! That's right biatch!) **(ya kno everyone's stareing) **an it was true everyone was stareing. but not because i was talking myself (no one could hear that) but because i just walked away from THE nej-AY hyuuga...

IN CLASS

**_"boriiiing!...ya kno now that i think about it (A/N ha! think that's funny!)_** **_nej-AY's last name sound's like your hawkin a loogye when you say it...(hyaaakgua) huh...wow. so home room's totally (how many time's have i wrote that down...) boring (i need more word's to describe my boredumb) (A/N thats right your DUMB!lol) all i do is sit here...i really should've takin advance math this class is to easy! HA there's nej-AY again. ewww he's suckin face of another HORable person...HA that was good...nej-AY is such an ass, he's an egotistacal arrogant low down dirty too polite tight wad hyaaakgua! i think he's just another pretty-boy! i bet ya anythin he puts on dresses in front of the mirror and pretend's to be a girl! OMG that would be the BEST black mail EVA!" _**

BRIIING getting up i grabbed my bag an made my way into the hall it was halfway thru class before i realized i left my PERSONAL journal back in homeroom. raising my hand i asked the teacher if i could go get it excusing myself i ran like the wind down the hallway opening the door i saw mr. hatake raise an eyebrow in my direction "I -pant- left -pant- my -pant- note- pant- book -pant- in -panta- here" i said "oh, it's alright i gave it to neji to return it to you" mr. hatake said with a smile...giving him a forced smile i turned around and exited the class (oh crap...holyfuckingmotherofcowsonastickshitmothercrapper!) then the bell rang (hopefully he dosent read it...) **(now why would mr. i'm so polite read our secret journal it is of course our's and not his!)** (so true, he's to polite to read it!) sighing i caught site of neji and started walking toward him only to stop forzen in my track's

HOLY CRAP HE'S READING MY PRIVATE FUCKING JOURNAL! an so be it he was leaning on the locker's surrounded by his peep's...**(peep's?) **(DRAMATIC MOMENT dont ruin it -glare-) reading MY super PRIVATE journal...turning on my heel i was about to just ditch school and get my stuff later when. "hurano" came neji's voice. i flinched..."crap" i swore under my breath. turning around i came face to face with neji and his friend's...in an empty hallway "perfect" i muttered under my breath. "Yes" i squeaked forcing a smile (maybe he wont bring it up maybe i'll be lucky he dosent look mad!) "you think my last name sound's like your hawking a loogye?" he asked cocking an eyebrown...(wait a minute I should be mad he read my PERSONAL journal..i glared "you READ my FUCKING journal" i snarled at him...his friend's backed away a bit...

"AN who IN the HELLZ gave YOU -i was shoving my finger on his oh so muscular chest-PERMISSION to READ it?!" i demanded "well no one i was just curiouse wa-" i cut him of "CURIOUSE oh so that give's you the right to go thru my CRAP!" he opened his mouth, i put my hand up "NO! listen mr. Hyaakgua dont you EVER go thru my CRAP again!" snatching my book i stomped away, grabbing my bag outa my last class i glared at everyone and made my way out side an walked home.

"stupid neji and his stupid ass stupid stupid friggin stupid!" i ranted to myself slamming my bedroom door behind me i collapsed on my bed an decided to take a nap.

-FIN-

-

* * *

REVIEW push the lil button or else i wont write anotha chapta go ahead push the lil button!!


End file.
